Special Abilities
Special Abilities can be activated using legend points, and allow characters to perform exceptional feats. Special Abilities Most special abilities can only be unlocked when a character reaches level 5 in an attribute and level 3 (Expert) in a skill or spell related to that attribute. Blatant Lies (Dynamism, Deceive) When telling a lie, halve the penalties due to the implausibility of the lie. "What am I doing here? What are you doing in the Emporer's secret retreat bothing the emperor, soldier?" Chimaera (Will, 2 Level 3 Aviran Forms): Allows an Aviran character to blend two forms, using all the advantages and disadvantages of each. "Tremble before my hippopatawolf form!" Counter (Agility, Any Melee Skill) After successfully avoiding an attack, immediately make a free attack that automatically hits your opponent. "That wasn't very smooth now was it?" Doublecast (Wits, Any Spell): Allows a character to cast two spells in a turn at a -2 penalty for each. "Curse you. And curse you." Expert (Wits, One Lore Skill of Your Choice): Allows a character to instantly know something related to the Lore Skill he or she has chosen without making a Wits check. "I admit I wouldn't have been able to solve the case if I hadn't noticed the reddish-brown substance on your sleeve, a rare pollen that only grows in the southern highlands during the spring rains. After that, closing the case was a cinch." Exploit Weakness (Precision, any Combat Skill): Allows a character to find a weakness in an opponent's armor, bypassing his armor threshold for one attack. "Headshot!" Heightened Awareness (WIts, Awareness): ' Allows a character to notice anything in his immediate area without making a Wits check. May be used to resist surprise attacks. Heightened Awareness will last for a number of minutes equal to half of a character's Wits. ''"The tracks show our enemies spreading out for an ambush. There's three of them, and one has a limp." 'Masterpiece (Wits, Any Artisan Skill): ' Allows a character to craft something of superior quality and aesthetic beauty in a fit of genius. "Yeah, but how many other trombones are also effective grenade launchers?" 'No Safe is Safe (Wits, Safecracking): ' Allows a character to instantly open a safe of up to 8 Difficulty. "Not any harder to open than the average salmak woman's bra." 'Open Door Policy (Precision, Lockpicking): ' Allows a character to instantly unlock a door of up to 8 Difficulty. Otherwise, halve the lock difficulty. "Why would they put such an intricate lock on the door if they weren't begging people to break in?" '''Powerful Blow (Might, Any Melee or Unarmed Skill): Increases any wound damage by half a character's Might. "Bringin' the pain." Presence (Dyna, Charm): Makes one point of Influence permanent during a social encounter. "I've read your work and have got to say I'm thrilled by your conclusions. How did you ever come up with your ideas in the first place." Quickfoot (Agility, Dodging): Allows a character to instantly dodge one attack. "Well, that tree's never going to threaten you again. Oh, were you aiming at me?" Social Analysis (Wits, Psychoanalysis): Allows a character to instantly find out one of a character's values or traits. "Hmm... given your posture, body language, that tattoo on your left wrist, and the way you used the word "yarn" I conclude you're a cat person." Sprint (Agility, Run): Allows a character to move up to his full range in a turn without sacrificing his attack action. "Charge!" Advanced Special Abilities Nightmare Monster: (Chimaera, 3 Level 5 Aviran Forms) Allows an Aviran character to blend 3 or more forms. Advanced Doublecast: (Doublecast) Allows a character to cast two spells in a turn with no penalty. Guru: (Expert) Allows a character to instanty know something related to any Lore Skill he possesses. Advanced Exploit Weakness: (Exploit Weakness) Allows a character to find any weaknesses in an opponent's armor, bypassing his armor threshold for the duration of a combat round. Hyperawareness: (Heightened Awareness) Allows a character to notice anything in his immediate area without making a Wits check. May be used to resist surprise attacks. Hyperawareness will last for a number of minutes equal to a character's Wits. Wonder: (Masterpiece) Allows a character to craft an item of unsurpassed quality and beauty in a fit of genius. Legendary Safecracker: (No Safe is Safe) Allows a character to instantly open any safe. Universal Key: (Open Door Policy) Allows a character to instantly pick any lock. Devastating Blow: (Powerful Blow) Increases any wound damage by a character's Might. Compelling Presence: (Presence) Makes all points of influence permanent during a social encounter. Advanced Social Analysis: (Social Analysis) Allows a character to instantly find out all of a character's values and traits. Powerful Sprint: (Sprint) Allows a character to move upt to twice his full range without sacrificing his attack action.